


Between the Texts (1D & 5SOS Convos)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Crack, Drunk Louis, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gay, Gay Male Character, Halloween, Humor, M/M, OTP Feels, Please Don't Kill Me, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Sad Louis, Sassy Louis, Sexual Humor, Texting, Top Harry, Weird Plot Shit, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically texts between 5SOS and 1D. Doesn't have to be them together you guys should make suggestions. You can suggest certain ships and stuff.<br/>If you don't like gay pairings leave, ily.</p><p>Or the one where I'm too lazy to write full fics so this happend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ice bucket challenge - niall + harry

**Author's Note:**

> They are funny, I swear. You can suggest any pairing no matter how bizarre, It'd help if you left any small hint of a plot to go with the pairing.   
> I don't like Narry...or most of these pairings but if you suggest I'll do my best :)   
> Also harry and louis' names are shortened because I'mm a lazy typer sorry

niall: i can't believe i did that ice challenge

lou: i can’t believe harry got hard from watching it

haz: I did not!

lou: yeah you did harry, everyone saw it

niall: this is news to me

zayn: i swear that when we were on stage people pointed it out

lou: prob those tight arse jeans you wear

haz: Well maybe I had a boner but who says it was from niall

zayn: during better than words you were drooling a little

haz: Was not

lou: you so were

niall: the weather outside is really nice guys

lou: niall its night time

niall: wow im very tired i think its time for bed

zayn: its only half past 10

liam: all that crotch grabbing has you worn out huh

haz: Liam where’d you come from

liam: idk but i know where you came from ;)

lou: haha good one liam

haz: I hate you guys sometimes, niall back me up here tell them they are being ridiculous

niall: niall is asleep leave a message

lou: you guys should just shag already

haz: Well liam got nominated for the ice bucket challenge as well guess we know who will be hard next huh louis

lou: excuse me ?

zayn: damn shots fired

niall: niall is awake hello

liam: how do i leave this group chat?

niall: you cant ur trapped

liam: lovely

lou: im coming to get you haz better hide im coming for you

haz: I thought you were coming for liam

zayn: i love charity


	2. muke prank - luke + ashton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael and luke pretend they're dating, ashton has mixed feelings, and calum is a dick about the whole thing really

luke: so mikey that was pretty great last night ;)

mikey: yes it was lukey, ur great

cal: ew you guys tmi

ash: um am i missing something???

mikey: um

cal: omg you guys didnt tell him?

ash: tell me what

cal: well...ashton

cal: you’re out we got a new drummer

ash: yeah right you guys would crash and burn without me

luke: yeahhh

ash: so what is it really?

mikey: lukey do you wanna tell him or should i?

ash: someone just tell me!

luke: idk

cal: wow ashton this must be awkward for you

ash: guuuyyyysssss

luke: ill just say it

ash: finally

luke: mikey and i are together

ash: goddamn it fine then dont tell me the real thing

mikey: no thats really it

ash: oh...so everyone knew except me

mikey: if by everyone you mean calum then yes

ash: wow so muke then.

luke: you ok ashton?

ash: muke kinda sounds like puke.

cal: wow someone make some popcorn i feel like im on a reality tv show

luke: oh

ash: whatever

cal: this is like the Kardashians, not that i watch that

mikey: i think this is getting out of hand

luke: no please ashton say more enlighten me on what ive done wrong

ash: how could you like michael?

mikey: hey whats that supposed to mean :(

luke: how could i  not love his colorful hair and

luke: um hes nice

mikey: really luke nice, best ya got?

cal: this is funny

mikey: calum i hope you choke on that popcorn

luke: now i feel like theres something im missing

ash: thats because there is

luke: whats that?

ash: i love you so much but you’re with puke and i was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend today...

luke: aw ash

mikey: whoa

cal: didn’t see that coming, we got kim and kayne here bout to make north west

cal: am i right

ash: it doesnt matter though

luke: yeah it does

ash: what?

mikey: me and luke arent actually together it was a prank

ash: what the hell, whos dumb idea was this

cal: mine i thought itd be funny and entertaining

cal: and it was

cal: and everyones happy and lashton is real now

ash: no

cal: why not now ash you are ruining the goals of this prank

ash: no no he hasnt said yes to being my boyfriend yet

cal: well

mikey: luke?

cal: i think he went in the bathroom, maybe he fell in the toilet

mikey: i wish youd fall in

luke: sorry guys back

ash: lucas will you marry me?

luke: um how long was i gone

cal: long enough

mikey: yeah

cal: you mustve taken the long way home

mikey: you did not just

cal: oh but i did

ash: lukey would you like to be my boyfriend?

luke: yes ashy i will

ash: come cuddle with me :)

luke: comingggg

cal: i heard a crash

cal: wtf

cal: are you guys fucking

mikey: this just got gross

cal: wanna come "cuddle" me mikey ;)

mikey: nah im good

ash: one more thing calum

cal: what

cal: ew are you texting me while fucking

ash: we’ve found a new bassist so we dont need you anymore

cal: right


	3. drunken rage - calum + michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt is the story behind the big mark on calum's forehead he got in August and said he got while in a "drunken rage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last August so it's set in WWA Tour time

ash: calum what the hell happened to your forehead i saw the picture you posted on twitter

cal: im fine thanks for asking

mikey: ;)

luke: poor calum in his drunken rage

mikey: so the story you’re going with is drunken rage huh?

cal: michael shut up

ash: i have a feeling we're missing something

mikey: ur always missing something

luke: so you weren’t drunk

cal: well um

luke: what do you mean rage? and why was there a winky face, whats happening?

mikey: well depends on your definition of rage

ash: to feel or express violent anger

luke: to express an intense  feeling

mikey: i like the second one

cal: michadl

mikey: there was definitely intense feelings

cal: MICHAEL

mikey: sexual intense feelings

cal: MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD

ash: wait

luke: no

mikey: yep

ash: nO

mikey: yesss

cal: oh my god

luke: so malum

ash: is rEal???

cal: no

mikey: yes yes yes

cal: not after this

mikey: u love me

cal: fuck you

mikey: we already did but ya know we could go again if you want

cal: just stop

cal: wow well what a way to tell them

luke: so who tops?

cal: we're not sharing that much info

mikey: I top

cal: MICHAEL! I'll tell you what we're not having sex tonight, you are embarrassing me

mikey: aw but calummmmmmmm

ash: ew

luke: i always knew michael was a top

ash: so after all this we still dont know how calum got the scratch

mikey: haha

cal: we were just

mikey: i fucked him and he hit his head on the corner of the bedside hotel room table while we were fucking

cal: we might as well just let them watch us fuck now, jesus christ mikey

ash: oh my god

luke: i cant stop laughing im with zayn and he's looking at me like im crazy

luke: i should let him read the chats

cal: please dont

mikey: yes let the world know that i top

luke: too late caaalllum

cal: great so now all of one direction is going to know about my sex life as well

ash: thats what you get for tweeting a selfie


End file.
